


【米耀/all耀】One Kiss

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi





	【米耀/all耀】One Kiss

戴着顶针织帽的男人穿着一身不合身的条纹西服，被带到科尔面前时还发抖到说不出话。

“是这小子？”“就是他。”

“搜他。”科尔从旁边踹倒那还在一个劲儿哆嗦的男人，皱着眉看也没看他一眼，旁边的人动作很快，一拥而上将男人的西装外套扯掉，露出里面的衬衣，动作不算规矩，男人的衬衣领口也被扯得皱巴巴的就快要大敞开，活像个刚结束工作的MB，科尔斜倚在墙上，饶有兴趣地看着任人鱼肉的男人，那男人一直低着头，也没出声，怯懦地连大气也没喘两声，就在一只手放在他的裤腰上就要扯下那破布时，科尔懒洋洋地出声制止了男人们的行为。

“差不多行了。”说着他从口袋里抽出一叠钱，拍了拍领头人的肩示意他们出去，那人还像是意犹未尽地舔了舔牙齿，但还是拿过钱，推门出去，房间瞬间安静下来。

“你在我面前装什么装？”科尔捻住那根烟朝男人掷去，却被男人反身敏捷地躲开然后伸出手指夹住，他看上去十分嫌恶，在夹住的一瞬间就丢掉，然后抬脚仔细地踩灭。科尔歪着头看着男人的一系列动作，忍不住笑开了，“这是接近你最具效率的方法。”男人一手拉下针织帽，露出黑色柔顺的及肩发，还有白皙的、柔软的后颈，那里，还有一个红色的印记，那是个纹身，科尔记得那里，那是蔷薇和棺材交织的图案，带刺的藤蔓缠绕着棺材，棺材上是倒十字。

“你在发什么呆。”男人背对着科尔脱下了那件不合身的衬衣，从旁边的柜子里直接抽出一件换上，尺码刚刚好，就像是为他量身定制。科尔看着眼前的美景轻佻地吹着口哨却被男人用弹夹正中面门，“快收拾东西。”

“知道了知道了。”科尔摇摇头，对着镜子开始卸妆，他取下隐形眼镜和假发套，恢复了原来的样子，一回头却发现那男人正盯着他不知在想什么，科尔被盯得浑身不自在，他粗声粗气地嚷嚷：“看什么看！干活儿了！”男人的视线像X光将他全身看个遍，而后轻飘飘地说：  
“扯平了。”

科尔，或者应该叫他阿尔弗雷德是个货真价实的Alpha，现在却被注射了药剂，浑身散发着Omega一样的气味坐在吧台边媚笑着等着今晚的“生意”。Omega稀少，因此Beta注射一些药品让自己闻起来像是Omega以此来招揽“生意”是很平常的事，而像是阿尔这样金发蓝眼白肤的年轻人，光是肌肉线条流畅优美的手臂就引得不少人火热的眼神在他身上流连。很快，琼斯警官今晚的目标就出现了。

“林奇·钱宁，这一片dealer的头儿，你得把他放倒。”耳麦里传来的声音没什么起伏，阿尔弗雷德内心却骂了起来，他很想对王耀说你说得倒轻巧，我要放倒他？放倒？在床上吗？老子是A现在却像个O一样盘算着怎么让个弯B跟老子开房！

可是面上阿尔弗雷德的表情却好像是维密天使一样甜美敬业。

“钱宁先生。”阿尔弗雷德向那男人微笑着点头，手指却有意无意地蹭着林奇的腰侧，果不其然，林奇上道得握住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，还颇具暗示意味地揉了揉，可把琼斯警官恶心得恨不得当场一拳打烂他的鼻梁。

“不如，我们找个安静的地方，慢慢聊。”

不得不说，阿尔弗雷德还是很敬业的，王耀进房间时看到的是被五花大绑的林奇·钱宁和正疯狂洗手的琼斯警官。

“但愿不是我想的那样。”王耀冷不丁来了一句。

“你放心，没到那一步。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地回道。“今晚去我家。”

“好。”王耀拨通同组的电话，一个温热的身体贴了上来，而后湿湿软软的触感在后颈上绽开，伴随着刺痛，阿尔弗雷德的手环住王耀的腰肢，还伴随着有些色情的揉捏，不多时就把他上身的衣裳解开了，阿尔的吻从后颈一路到那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨，在上面留下一串暧昧的红痕。

“你还有两分钟。”王耀在阿尔惊讶的眼神中扭过身来反客为主吻住他的嘴唇，那是一个柔软却不柔弱的吻，带着挑衅和嚣张的意味，就像是标记领地的猫，阿尔弗雷德接受了那只小野猫的挑战，他狠狠反吻回去，王耀的呼吸只在他允许的范围内进行，连唾液自嘴角流出也无法控制，只能发出低低的喘息和呻吟，手指无力地扒在阿尔的肩上，他想扭头，却被那人充满常年握枪形成的老茧的手一下子扳回来，被迫承受这样可怕的吻，正当阿尔弗雷德准备进行下一步时，门被敲响。

“哈……”王耀将阿尔弗雷德推开，拾起衬衣慢条斯理地系着扣子。阿尔弗雷德不顾队员的招呼直接黑着脸回到车里，毕竟被打断这样的兴致是个人就会很不爽，阿尔弗雷德将脸埋进双手，却抖着肩膀无声地笑起来。

就知道他不会突然那么热情。阿尔弗雷德想，然后将身下那人翻过来面对自己，握着他的腿根将他的腿架在自己肩上用力地挺进。阿尔弗雷德像发了疯一样地干着王耀，他不喜欢后入式，尽管那样的姿势能让王耀脆弱的后背彻底暴露，他也乐意在上面留下些痕迹，但那样也同样会让他看到他后颈那个刺青，那是用特殊颜料刺上的，平时看就是一团红色看不清图案，可一旦沾了水，或者像现在出汗，那里颜色就会变深，图案也变得清晰。

那个图案，只有阿尔弗雷德知道它的真面目。别人若是看到，也许会毫不留情地对着王耀非要害处来上几枪，然后送到隶属于

那是西欧最大的黑手党家族，柯克兰家族的族徽。而王耀，就是五年前从那个地狱一样的地方逃出来的，被那个男人，亚瑟·柯克兰圈养的，一只金丝雀。

不过金丝雀倒算不上，未被驯服的猫还差不多。阿尔弗雷德眼里的蓝色黯了几分，他握紧那人腿根，再次用力地挺进。至少再等几个月，说不定等他玩腻了这种警匪游戏，一针下去，再难搞的人也得乖乖被锁住手脚。阿尔弗雷德，未能继承柯克兰的姓氏，只是老家主在外的私生子，对兄长那个小禁裔一直好奇得很，直到了解到王耀一直在策划逃跑，于是借他人之手给他捏造了假身份，帮他出逃，为他掩盖行踪，甚至在他哥眼皮底下放走了一度被发现王耀，而现在，他用着假身份，和王耀的关系发展到了这样的“友谊”

他想要更多。病态地监视和跟踪已经满足不了他黑泥一样的内心，亚瑟的兄长，那个身体里流着正统柯克兰家血液的红发男人曾说：阿尔弗雷德，你是个变态。是的，他是变态，明明对着自己哥哥和王耀上床的监控就能让自己高潮，对着王耀换衣服的镜头就能硬，可这些王耀都不知道，王耀只把他当做一个头脑简单的

阿尔弗雷德用牙齿轻轻咬着王耀后颈的纹身，手指则在他的小腹打着转，下身还埋在他温暖的体内，那感觉让王耀差点叫出声来。

“假期去欧洲？”阿尔弗雷德看似不经意地提议，果不其然，怀里的人僵硬了一瞬间。

“随便。”半晌王耀才回答。

“去英国吧”

“……”

“怎么？不想去？”

“我讨厌英国的天气。”

王耀的膝盖和手臂都曾被子弹洞穿，那是逃离的代价，每到阴雨天就会隐隐作疼，而英国的天气总是阴着，阴沉着不知何时就会落下雨来——就像那人。王耀蜷缩起来，想隔绝外界的不安，这是极度缺乏安全感的表现，阿尔弗雷德挑眉，强硬地将他的身体打开，无视王耀的拳打脚踢，带着他投入情欲的海洋。

“那就不去。”阿尔弗雷德很喜欢王耀焦虑不安却强装镇定的样子，他舔舔王耀因为不安而轻轻颤动的眼皮，感觉着那眼珠轻轻地来回转动。“再来一次。”阿尔弗雷德愉快地将王耀按在床上，无视他的反抗，咬住他的后颈，就像是兽类之间交合时雄兽为了防止雌兽逃脱而做出的威胁性行为，现在却充满情色意味。

王耀终于在阿尔弗雷德释放的同时哭叫出声，被后者一点一点舔掉眼角的生理性泪水，王耀陷入了昏迷，那个通常温顺听话的床伴今晚像是露出了獠牙一样凶狠又无情，被绑在床头的双手手腕处已经被勒出深红色的伤痕，手指无力地蜷曲，被阿尔弗雷德强制扣住。

“嘘……晚安……”阿尔弗雷德一头金发埋在王耀的颈间，来回蹭着，像是只餍足的雄狮。

王耀睡得不安稳，皱着眉想要躲开却被阿尔弗雷德牢牢扣在怀里，金发的男人将王耀的手腕放在唇边细细吻着，眼睛却盯着他的睡颜，像是龙守护着他的财宝。

我不会让他找到你，作为交换，你就不能离开我了。

永远。


End file.
